Totally and Completely in Love With You
by KatyKatt
Summary: One of Sam and Freddie's arguements go a little to far which cause feels to be revealed. I don't own iCarly!


Sam and Freddie are in another one of their fights. But there was something different about this one. The things they were saying were a bit more offensive and they weren't holding back. They usually say things that hurt a little deep down but never actually hurt them to the point of not wanting to be friends anymore.

"I don't even know how you are semi-normal with that crazy bat of a mom!" Sam said to Freddie.

"My mom? At least my mom cares about me! Unlike someone I know!" he spat back.

Sam's jaw drops and she puts her hands on her hips. "She is trying!"

"Yeah and failing! She packed you a battery for your lunch! Is that why you are always eating at Carly's? Cause she doesn't feed you? Wouldn't suprise me! I always wondered why you never got fat from eating so much," he looked up and down her body then back to her eyes, "but it looks like that is changed too."

As soon as he finishes he has a smirk on his face with his eyebrow raised a little bit, challenging her. Sam's mouth is slightly gaped open, her hands still on her hips, tears starting to form in her eyes. She takes her hands off her hips and folds them over her tiny waist that she now thinks is huge, trying to hide it from his view. She closes her mouth and looks down bowing her head in shame of herself.

"I am not fat.." she says staring at her legs that all of a sudden look huge to her as well.

Freddie all of a sudden realizes that he shouldn't have said that. Guilt washes over him as the smirk drops from his face and is soon replaced with regret. He doesn't know what to say so he just down't say anything. He just stares at her. There is an awkward silence. Sam is the one to break it with a question she doesn't want to ask but she does anyway.

She looks up with a tear finally falling down her face and whispers, "Am I?"

"Sam.. I.." Freddie studders trying to figure out what to say. He has never seen Sam cry. He knows Carly has but he never has seen her, or made her, cry.

"Just because I'm not as skinny as Carly doesn't make me fat.." she says, tightning her arms around her waiste. He just continues to stare at her. He has a whole speech in his mind that he would use to apologize. But he can't speak.

Finally, she walks out. She passes him and as she goes to the door. She bumps his shoulder slightly as she walks by.

As soon as she gets into the hallway, she lets all of the tears that she was holding in fall out. It may seem odd that Sam Puckett is crying so much over being called fat, but it wasn't just anyone. It was Freddie. The guy she was in love with.

She decides to go to the park. She always goes to the park to be alone. And Freddie knows this. So, its the first place that he goes to find her and apologize. He finds her sitting on a bench. He walks up to her and tapps her shoulder. She looks up at him with her tear stained cheeks.

"Sam. I am so so so sorry about what I said. I guess I got a little carried away," he said.

"You guess?" she asked him, "A little? You called me a fat, greedy, and unloved. Yeah I GUESS you did get a LITTLE carried away."

"Okay I'm sorry about all that. None of it is true. It was a heat of the moment thing, I promise."

"God, you don't get it, do you?" she yells getting up.

"What do you mean?" Freddie asked.

"Why can't you see Freddie?" Sam whispered turning around, her back to him.

"See what Sam?"

She turns back around with fresh tears in her eyes. A raindrop falls on her forehead and Freddie finally realizes that it is raining.

"Why can't you see that I am totally, completely, and utterly in love with you?" she yelled at him almost angry that he never realized it before this.

"Nows not the time to joke Sam.." Freddie said. He didn't beleive her of course. How could he be so lucky that the girl he loved, loved him back?

"I'm not! You just can't see that someone other then Carly is looking at you out of the corner of their eyes. That when you turn your back to them they stare at you wishing that could walk up to you, turn you around, and kiss you. And that maybe, just maybe, I do the things I do to you because I have secretly been in love with you for years. But no, it's to crazy for you to love anyone like me, right?"

"Sam.." Freddie begun. Sam cut him off, not wanting to actually hear the rejection but rather just assume. So maybe it wouldnt hurt so bad. But she was wrong, it hurt all the same.

"No Freddie. Its fine. Really, you dont have to say it," she said, "I already know that you don't like me the way I like you and you know what? You probably never will."

"Sam!" Freddie yells to make her be quiet so he could talk, "I love you too."

"No you don't. Don't just say things to make me feel beter Freddie! I'd rather you just tell me the truth..." Lie.

"Sam! Of course I love you back! You know the whole reason why I ever fight back with you is? Cuz hell! At least you're talking to me!"

It was Sam's turn to be speechless. She couldn't think of anything to say. She wanted to make a joke, try to lighten the mood. But right now she couldnt. All she could do was stare. Finally she was able to think of something to say.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Cuz its not easy telling someone who hates you, that you love them," he says in a sarcastic but truthful tone.

"Yeah, I know the feeling. Cuz I just did it!"

"Well how was I suppose to know that you loved me?" he askes.

"Well all the signs were there!" she yells in a 'duh' tone, "I do love you."

"That's not what you said," he says crossing his arms.

"I LIED!" she screamed.

"Well I'm sorry that the first thought I had to you saying that you hated me, was that you actually hated me!" he screams back trying to make her see his point of view in the whole situation.

"Fine," she says. She walks over to him and and stops right as her body is so close to his that she can feel his arms crossed on her chest. Yeah he is that taller then her now.. She takes a deep breathe and graps the collar of his shirt with both her hands. She looks at his chest, because if she looks into his eyes. Those deep, beautiful brown eyes. She is sure to melt.

"Freddie Benson. I, Sam Puckett, am totally and completely in love with you," as she said that she all of a sudden got a wave of courage and finally looked up into his eyes," I have never felt this way about a guy and I have never expressed my feelings this way before and to be honest. I am scared to death right now."

He keeps a straight face. Trying to see if she would bust up laughing, like she did this all a joke and for a laugh. But she didn't. So, he finally uncrossed his arms. He put them on her hips and pulled her all the way to his body so that they were touching.

"Don't be," he whispered right before he ducked down and kissed her. He kissed her with a passion that she never thought was possible. They both tried to pour every emotion for each other that they kept bottled up for all those years, and put it in that kiss. Sam broke the kiss and looked into those deep, beautiful, dark brown eyes. They were both breathing heavy from kissing so long but they still both had the goofiest smiles on their faces.

"Sam Puckett," Freddie began, "I, Freddie Benson, am totally and completely in love with you. And if I were so lucky, I would love to have you be my girlfriend."

Sam smiles and says, "I would love to."

Now, Freddie is smiling as well and they both lean in to kiss again.


End file.
